fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Scooperia HD
Papa's Scooperia HD is the ninth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on February 20, 2018, and will be released on July 24, 2018. Announcement Hey Everyone! As you all know, Papa’s Scooperia will be playable for free on our website, flipline.com. However, we will also be releasing two app versions of the game! Papa’s Scooperia HD will be for iPad, Amazon Fire tablets, and Android tablets while Papa’s Scooperia To Go will be for iPhone and Android phones. That’s three versions of Papa’s Scooperia and three reasons why this Gameria is taking an exceptionally long time to make. Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 Description While visiting the big city, you've just lost your luggage and all of your money. Papa Louie comes up with solution to help you get back on your feet: He wants you to stay and run his new ice cream shop in Oniontown! You'll be baking fresh cookies, topping them with scoops of decadent ice cream, and adding delicious toppings and syrups before serving the sundaes to your hungry customers. SCOOPING SUNDAES - Use gestures to scoop dough for cookies and scoop ice cream for sundaes! Slide your finger across a bin of cookie dough to make the perfect dough ball, and tap to dip your dough into delicious cookie mixables. After baking, drag your finger in a circle to make scoops of ice cream to add on top of your cookie sundaes. ORDER EVOLUTION - When customers like your sundaes and level up, they'll start ordering larger sundaes with two cookies and scoops! Keep impressing your customers until they order giant three-scoop sundaes. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out ordering larger sundaes. CELEBRATE HOLIDAYS - As you reach new ranks, the seasons and holidays change in Oniontown, and your customers will order sundaes with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new mixables, ice cream, syrups, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors! SERVE SPECIAL RECIPES - Earn Special Recipes from your customers, and serve them as the Daily Special in the Scooperia! Each Special has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. Master each special to earn a special prize! Game Features *Hands-on sundae shop in the Papa Louie universe *Multi-task between making cookies, baking, scooping ice cream, and adding toppings *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *Tons of furniture and clothing to decorate your shop and workers *116 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 120 ingredients to unlock Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants and bow ties, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Local Customers *Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 *Skip and his pet rat Pastrami. Trivia *According to Tony on the Flipline Forum, Papa's Scooperia HD will have the same holiday lineup as the PC version. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=39212.msg1970703#msg1970703 Gallery Iphon_ipad_blog.jpg Scooperiahd_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_01a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_02a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_03a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_04a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_05a.jpg Scoop hd banner.jpg Category:App Games Category:2018 Games Category:Games Category:Unreleased Content Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Tablet Games Category:Games With Holidays